1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to objective holders and, particularly, to an objective holder for a camera module having a compact configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital cameras, objective holders are in widespread use to support lenses and other components such as image sensors. Another use for objective holders is in some compact imaging apparatus as a cover for imaging components. Typically, a lens holder comprises a lens barrel in a front thereof and defines a chamber in a rear thereof for receiving an image sensing IC and passive components therein. The image sensing IC and the passive components are generally arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate. The passive components surround the image sensing IC and are separated from the image sensing IC and the objective holder for effectively dissipating heat and avoiding EMI. The size of the chamber must be large enough to accommodate the image sensing IC and the passive components therein. Therefore, the objective holder is bulky.
Typically, the PCB substrate and the objective holder are assembled together by use of adhesive. In order to achieve better adhesive effect, the adhesive generally needs to be heated. A great deal of gas is given off, raising pressure in the chamber, thus risking offsetting the image sensing IC from the lens module, which may result in poor image quality. To release the gas in the chamber, an outgassing hole must be defined in the objective holder. Conventionally, the hole is defined in a peripheral wall of the chamber adjacent to the barrel, which also contributes to the bulkiness of the objective holder.
What is needed, therefore, is an objective holder which has a compact configuration.